1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a functional panel, a device, or a data processor.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible device in which a functional element such as a semiconductor element, a display element, or a light-emitting element is provided over a substrate having flexibility (hereinafter also referred to as a flexible substrate) has been developed. Typical examples of the flexible device include a lighting device, an image display device, a variety of semiconductor circuits including a semiconductor element such as a transistor, and the like.
As a method for manufacturing a device including a flexible substrate, a technique has been developed in which a functional element such as a thin film transistor and an organic electroluminescence element (an organic EL element) is formed over a formation substrate (e.g., a glass substrate or a quartz substrate), and then the functional element is transferred to a flexible substrate. This technique needs a process of peeling a layer including the functional element from the formation substrate (also referred to as a peeling process).
Since a layer including a functional element is thin, a peeling process is performed after a formation substrate is bonded to another supporting substrate. In Patent Document 1, peeling is performed with an adhesive layer provided between a formation substrate and a support substrate, for example. Accordingly, the adhesive layer is between a layer surface over which a functional element and the like are provided and a flexible substrate to which the layer is transferred.